Une erreur de couleur
by Bleikaide
Summary: OS - Kurt, Blaine et un changement de couleur.


Me revoici aujourd'hui avec un minuscule OS. Très minuscule, mais je l'ai tout de même posté.

On se retrouve en bas de la page.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Une erreur de couleur.**

Blaine soupira en tournant la page du magazine qu'il feuilletait et jeta un regard à son téléphone portable posé à côté de lui, mais celui-ci n'affichait rien de nouveau. Il était presque seize heures et il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle de Kurt qu'il devait retrouvé au Lima Bean une fois sorti de chez le coiffeur. Blaine allait commencer la lecture d'un article sans intérêt lorsque l'appareil retentit enfin.

_Viens chez moi plutôt - Kurt._

Blaine fronça les sourcils en répondant qu'il arrivait. Il attrapa sa veste et son trousseau de clés avant de claquer la porte d'entrée pour rejoindre sa voiture stationnée dans l'allée. Il mit le moteur en route et se dirigea vers Lima.

Une fois là-bas, Blaine se stationna devant la maison des Hudson-Hummel et sauta hors du véhicule pour rejoindre le porche de le porte d'entrée. Burt vint lui ouvrir et lui indiqua que Kurt se trouvait dans sa chambre. Blaine lui sourit avant de gravir l'escalier et de pousser la porte de son petit ami, restée à moitié ouverte.

- Kurt ? appela-t-il en passant la tête dans la chambre de son petit ami.

Blaine fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua que la pièce était vide. Il crut entendre une voix étouffée dans la salle de bain et entra intrigué. Il frappa précosieusement contre la porte de bois blanc menant dans la petite pièce adjacente à la chambre et attendit une réponse.

- J'arrive, couina la voix de Kurt bien plus aiguë qu'à son habitude.

- Euh… tu vas bien ?

Kurt répondit positivement et lui demanda de patienter encore quelques secondes.

Intrigué, Blaine s'éloigna et s'assit sur le bord du lit du jeune homme sans lâcher la porte du regard. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de verre brisé ne retentissent et qu'il n'entende Kurt jurer.

- Kurt, que se passe-t-il à la fin ? soupira Blaine.

Il n'obtenu aucune réponse, mais un clic sonore lui indiqua que l'autre jeune homme venait de déverrouiller la pièce. Kurt tourna précieusement la poignée en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

- Oh mon dieu, hoqueta Blaine dès qu'il l'aperçu.

Kurt se laissa tomber à côté de lui en soupirant bruyamment.

- Je sais, c'est hideux.

- C'est… blond, résuma Blaine en fixant son petit ami les yeux écarquillés.

- Je vais tuer ma coiffeuse, gémit Kurt en recouvrant son visage de ses mains.

Blaine porta ses doigts aux cheveux de Kurt et en caressa une mèche.

- C'est pas si moche que ça. Il faut juste s'y habituer.

- Je suis blond, Blaine ! protesta Kurt en relevant vivement la tête. Blond !

- Mais pourquoi es-tu blond si tu ne le voulais pas ? demanda Blaine en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute ! s'énerva Kurt. Cette idiote de coiffeuse ne sait pas faire la différence entre éclaircir légèrement et décolorer !

Blaine acquiesça en passant son bras autour des épaules de son petit ami et l'entraîna contre son torse. Kurt se détendit, puis passa ses bras autour de la taille de Blaine et nicha sa tête dans son cou. Il déposa un léger baiser contre sa peau et soupira d'aise en fermant les yeux.

- Je suis horrible, susurra-t-il.

Blaine le serra plus fort contre lui et enfuit son nez dans les cheveux décolorés de son petit ami.

- Tu es parfait, assura-t-il. Brun, blond, vert ou quelqu'un soit ta teinture ça ne changera rien.

Kurt gloussa contre son épaule et le remercia en souriant.

- Et puis ça te va plus tôt bien.

- Mais tu...

- Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas, mais ça change. J'aime bien.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** D'où m'est venu l'idée de cet OS ? Honnêtement je ne le sais pas vraiment. J'y ai simplement pensé et ouvert mon traitement de texte.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas m'enfoncer dans la guimauve encore longtemps.

Une petite review avant de quitter la page, s'il vous plaît.

PS : Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je devrai bientôt revenir avec une nouvelle fiction. Elle sera plus longue que Blade and Needle. Je commencerai à la poster surement dans une ou deux semaines.


End file.
